1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid crystal apparatuses, color filter substrates, and electronic apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Transflective liquid crystal apparatuses employing both the reflective display mode and the transmissive display mode have been used as display apparatuses for mobile phones and the like. In a known example of such transflective liquid crystal apparatuses, a reflective metal film made of aluminum or the like having openings therein is provided as a transflective film on the inner surface of a lower substrate. JP-A-2006-3393 discloses another example, a so-called mono/color transflective liquid crystal apparatus, in which the reflective display mode is for black-and-white display and the transmissive display mode is for color display.
The liquid crystal apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-3393 includes a reflective film covering a color filter layer provided on a lower substrate. Further the area of openings provided in the reflective film is changed with colors to be displayed in individual pixel regions, whereby the luminances of the individual pixel regions in the transmissive display mode are made uniform. Additionally, an overcoat film is provided on the reflective film so as to obtain a flat surface.
However, there is still a problem with such known liquid crystal apparatuses. Since the openings provided in regions corresponding to pixel regions have different areas, the overcoat film may be formed with different thicknesses at regions above the openings in accordance with the areas of the openings. Further, conforming to the difference in surface levels of the overcoat film, the liquid crystal layer may also have different thicknesses at regions above the openings provided correspondingly to pixel regions. Consequently, the liquid crystal layer may have various amounts of retardation in the transmissive display mode. This may color the black or white display regions in the transmissive display mode, thereby degrading contrast.